


Instincts

by SarahJeanne7



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff With A Side Of Danger, I mean are we really surprised?, Romance everywhere!, Take Two (ABC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne7/pseuds/SarahJeanne7
Summary: Set during the episode 1x04 "Taken" when Aram points the gun at Sam. While we did get a reaction from Eddie, my hopeless romantic came out and imagined something more happening. Once I got the idea solidified, I decided I should share it with all of you! Be prepared for more to come because I'm obsessed with not only Take Two but Eddie and Sam as well! Disclaimer: I do not own Take Two, or any of its characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading!





	Instincts

**Guys, this was supposed to be super quick! But once I started writing, I couldn't seem to stop! Also, Christine is kind of a jerk in this one. She won't be in all of them. The reason for that is really because sometimes I think she supports Eddie and Sam and other times I am not her biggest fan. I don't know. I'm still kind of on the fence with her I guess. Anyway, happy reading!**

_Sam_

I was barely able to contain the gasp of shock when Aram pointed the gun at me. I was so focused on looking down the barrel of the gun, I didn't even hear the words Aram was spewing my way. It felt as if everything had slowed down around me like time was coming to a standstill. After what felt like hours but was surely only seconds, the barrel of the gun was gone and Aram was on the dirty sidewalk with a very pissed off looking Eddie pinning him down. All of a sudden, Sam's focus snapped back and she could hear Eddie cursing Aram out. But she didn't have time to revel in the bastard getting what he deserved because she was too busy being concerned that Eddie was going to break the club owner or worse. Sam Found herself launching at Eddie to get him away from Aram. She didn't even think about it, all she could think about was protecting Eddie.

"Eddie! No! Get off of him! He isn't worth it!" Sam found herself yelling as she yanked on one of Eddie's arms.

"I swear if you even  **look** at her the wrong way you'll regret it." Eddie ground out one last threat before pushing off Aram and standing up next to Sam with an arm wrapping around her waist protectively.

Aram's guards looked as if they weren't sure what they were supposed to be doing. Eddie had moved too quickly for them to react and the situation had been tense to begin with. Add on top of that, they knew they still needed Eddie and Sam to solve the case for them and going against the PI and his partner was clearly a bad idea. 

_Eddie_

Eddie turned around the moment he heard Aram begin blaming Sam, but he wasn't prepared to turn and see the man holding a gun in Sam's face. Eddie's instincts kicked into overdrive. Along with another emotion Eddie refused to acknowledge as he found himself immediately plowing into the club owner. He couldn't stop himself from repeatedly punching Aram, even though the other man didn't seem to be attempting to defend himself much. 

Then Eddie heard Sam's voice penetrating through his red haze of anger followed by the feeling of her small hands tugging at his arm. Eddie issued one last threat before he forgot all about Aram as his thoughts were flooded with nothing but Sam and making sure she was okay. Eddie couldn't have resisted putting a protective arm around Sam as he eyeballed Aram's bodyguards for a moment to see what their reactions were going to be. When they didn't seem to be doing much of anything, Eddie turned to Sam and gripped her upper arms.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked quietly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Sam asked with only a hint of a tremor in her voice.

"As long as you're okay, I'm great." Eddie said with a hint of a smile. 

Just as Eddie was about to pull a slightly trembling Sam into his arms, he heard her yell his name as he was shoved to the side. Eddie was back up just moments after his palms hit the pavement and whirled around to see what had happened. Aram had been coming at Eddie from behind with what looked like a crowbar. Sam had pushed him out of the way and was now lying on the ground with a very pissed off Aram looming above her. But not as pissed off as Eddie. 

_Sam_

There was something happening between Eddie and Sam and she knew it. She could feel the pull between them getting stronger every day they spent together and every case they worked. But movement from behind Eddie caught Sam's attention and she found herself shouting Eddie's name while simultaneously pushing him out of the way. Aram was coming at them hard and fast with a crowbar over his head. Sam didn't have enough time to push Eddie out of the way and dodge the hit completely and felt a red hot pain in her left shoulder as she hit the ground.

Before the situation could escalate even further, Sam saw Aram's guards restraining the man through a haze of pain. They were pulling him back to their vehicle and taking off before Sam even had the time to take a breath. In the next moment, Eddie was crouched down in front of her, moving the hand she had clasped to her left shoulder.

"Sam! Jesus, are you all right?" Eddie asked hurriedly as he began gently working her jacket off her shoulder.

"He would have gotten you in the back of the head." Were the only words Sam could find herself saying. All she could picture in her head was how hurt Eddie would have ended up if Aram had succeeded in striking him with the crowbar. 

"I would take a hundred hits as long as it meant you were okay. What the hell were you thinking?" Eddie scolded gently as he began working Sam's shirt off her shoulder to get a look at the damage.

"I was thinking that you're my partner and I couldn't let you get hurt knowing I could prevent it. I was thinking that I-." Sam quit midsentence and turned her head away before she said something she would regret. But she should have known that Eddie wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

"What were you thinking, Sam?" Eddie pressured her as he finally managed to get her shirt away from her shoulder.

"I was thinking that I couldn't let you get hurt because I-. Because I have feelings for you, okay?" Sam finally blurted out without making eye contact.

Eddie froze in his act of examining Sam's already severely bruising shoulder to stare at her in wonder. Eddie sat there silently for a few moments, processing what Sam had said and thinking of a coherent response. Finally, Eddie gently reached forward and gripped Sam under her chin, turning her until her eyes met his own. He stared intently into them for a few moments before speaking.

"I have feelings for you too, Sam. I think I've had feelings for you from that first case. But there will be time to talk about all of this later. For now, we need to get you to the hospital and get this shoulder checked out. It looks pretty bad. Then I need to have Berto help me finish with Aram's case so I can deal with Aram." Eddie finished angrily. Before Sam could protest his course of action, Eddie had scooped her gently into his arms.

"Eddie. I am capable of walking. I think my shoulder is just bruised. I've been hurt worse doing stunts." Sam tried to convince Eddie that she wasn't the delicate flower most people assumed she was. 

"Well, you'll excuse me if I want a professional's opinion on that." Eddie said quietly as he walked back to his vehicle with Sam in his arms.

_Eddie_

If Aram's men hadn't dragged his ass away, there was a good possibility they would have been scraping him off the pavement when Eddie was done with him. As it was, he wasn't planning on letting the situation go. Not by a long shot. But Sam was his first priority and her safety came above everything else. As soon as Eddie had Sam settled into his truck he was dialing Christine before he slid behind the wheel. The detective picked up on the second ring.

"Eddie, nice timing. It's been a while, and I could use a good stress reliever." Christine spoke huskily.

"Sorry, Chris. Not a social call. Sam and I were working a case for Aram Nazarian and he pulled a gun on Sam tonight, then tried to attack me with a crowbar and got Sam instead. I need you to meet us at the hospital." Eddie spoke urgently as he sped through the city.

"I'm on my way now. Is she okay?" Christine felt a genuine sense of respect for the actress turned PI.

"Well, I'm hoping this will be a quick visit and they tell me it's just bad bruising so I can get her home." The anger from the situation was still leaking into Eddie's words.

"I see. Home, hmm? She's lucky to have you, Eddie." Christine left things at that. 

"Yeah, you got that backward." Eddie responded as he hung up the phone and turned to check on Sam.

"You doing okay?" Eddie asked as his hand seemed to move and clasp hers of its own accord. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief when she gripped his hand back.

"I'm good, Eddie. Promise." Sam said with a tired smile as she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Yeah, I have a feeling you would say that even if you were bleeding out on the ground." Eddie growled out as he took the last turn to the hospital.

_Sam_

Sam woke up a few hours later to voices outside what she realized was her hospital room. Taking a slow deep breath to clear her head, Sam could easily make out Eddie's agitated voice coming from outside her door. If she wasn't mistaken, it sounded as if Eddie was having a bit of a heated discussion about something with Christine. Sam wasn't a betting woman, but she would bet the silhouette she could see through the blinds on the window was Christine if she was. 

Who knows what kind of situation Eddie was finding himself in with the homicide detective. Was Christine upset because Eddie had been blowing her off to spend time with Sam lately? Sam worried her bottom lip as she thought about the implications of her thoughts. It was true that Eddie had been putting Christine off every time she called in favor of spending time with Sam. Eddie had also always been honest that spending time with Sam was why he couldn't go be with Christine. When Sam had commented on it, Eddie just said he wasn't interested in a no-strings-attached relationship with the detective anymore. He insisted it wasn't getting them anywhere and he was tired of staying in place.

Sam would have thought Eddie would have enough of her by the end of each day they spent together. But usually, he asked her to join him for a casual dinner in his office or at his place. Sometimes they would head to the balcony and just look out over the city and talk. Sam found Eddie easy to talk to and knew that she had been avoiding thinking about what all their time spent together meant. 

Before Sam could continue analyzing her thoughts, her hospital room door was opening. Sam knew it was a bit on the coward side, but she quickly slid down in bed and pretended to be asleep as Eddie walked in. The part that surprised her was that Christine came in behind him.

"I really don't think waking her up is necessary. You've got what happened directly from me." Eddie whispered agitatedly.

"I understand that, Eddie. But I need her to corroborate your story to be sure that nothing comes back on you. Or her." Christine spoke back lowly.

Eddie sighed as he reached out gently and touched Sam's uninjured shoulder. 

"Sam? Hey, Christine needs your statement about what happened tonight. She apparently can't wait until tomorrow." Eddie added the last part with a glare sent to the detective.

"No, that's okay. I have no problem telling her what happened." Sam insisted as she slowly sat up with Eddie's help.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll be as quick as possible so that Eddie can take you home." Christine said with a small smile.

_Eddie_

They had tried to give Sam pain medication after declaring her collarbone fractured, but she had refused. Thankfully she wouldn't need surgery but she would be in a lot of pain for the next couple of weeks and would need a sling. Eddie had already decided that he would be taking care of her. Whatever she needed, she would get. Eddie had been lost in thoughts of what that meant for two of them when Christine had come in. Eddie had immediately ushered her out into the hallway to talk.

After telling Christine everything that happened with Aram, Christine had then given Eddie a bit of a lecture for working with the club owner in the first place. Something that irked Eddie a bit as she had no place to tell him who he could and couldn't work with. One of the many perks of being your own boss and deciding which cases to take on and who to make your client.

"Save the lecture, okay? All I care about is Sam and making sure she's okay." Eddie had said with what he knew was a combative tone.

"That seems to be the general theme of the past few weeks." Christine snarked back.

"Excuse me?" Eddie wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"All you've cared about is Sam since just about the week after she walked into your office. If you don't want to continue with our arrangement, that's fine Eddie. All you have to do is say so." Christine attempted to take the conversation back to friendly.

"Fine. I don't want to continue with our arrangement anymore." Eddie said with a nod.

"Understood. Though I will say one last thing. I think you could do better than a recovering starlet." Christine said.

"Really? Because that 'recovering starlet' has worked her ass off from the first case with me. She's working on getting a PI license of her own and has turned down numerous acting jobs to take on more cases with me. I would say Sam is the one who could do far better than me." Eddie defended Sam vehemently.

"Well, I suppose time will tell. Now, I need to take Sam's statement and then I can get out of here." Christine was immediately in business mode.

"She's resting." Eddie said shortly.

"Eddie, I get it. But the sooner I get her statement, the sooner we can go after Aram and the sooner I can be out of here." Christine said with a sigh.

"Fine." Eddie growled as he gently opened Sam's hospital room door.

Eddie was still annoyed at both Christine and the conversation they had in the hallway and realized he had been so caught up thinking about it, he had completely missed Sam giving her statement to the homicide detective and her leaving the room. Sam's hand on his arm had been what pulled him back to the present. Eddie looked down and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Eddie said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Sam's bed.

"I got that. Everything okay with you and Christine?" Sam asked, genuinely concerned.

"It will be. I, uh, ended our arrangement. I don't think Chris was really all that upset about it, but I do think she was a little disappointed. I don't know. I know that doesn't make any sense now that I say it out loud." Eddie shook his head with the words.

"No, it does. I get it. Part of me thinks she was hoping things would go somewhere between the two of you even though she said that wasn't what she wanted. She got attached to you, Eddie. Hell, who could blame her? I'm attached." Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she said. 

"Relax, Sam. I'm pretty attached to you, too. Which is what I told Chris in the hall and is probably part of why she was a little annoyed with me." Eddie grabbed Sam's hand in his own as he spoke.

"You are? That's a far cry from our first meeting, huh?" Sam laughed.

"Things have really changed since then. In a lot of ways. But what hasn't changed is me wanting you as my partner. Maybe part of me is starting to realize that I mean that in more than just a work sense." Eddie spoke hesitantly.

"Wow. Eddie Valetik talking about his feelings. Are we sure I didn't hit my head on the way down?" Sam laughed as Eddie gave her a mock glare.

"That isn't funny. I'm going to make sure Aram is taken care of by Chris. But I'm going to take care of you." Eddie promised.

"You always do. And I'm sorry to make a joke of what happened. It was really scary. I'm glad I had you there to take care of me. You always do." Sam said as she leaned over to kiss Eddie's cheek.

_Sam_

But Eddie turned at the last second and their lips met. Sam had kissed plenty of men in her life. Either for a role or otherwise, there were a lot. But she could say with absolute certainty that she had never felt anything like she was feeling now. There had been a pull between the two of them from their first conversation. Things had only become tenser since then. Sam put everything she had into the kiss and she knew Eddie was doing the same. All of the tension between them, the fear of the other getting hurt, the relief that they were both here and okay were all put into the kiss. They only pulled away from each other when Sam's door opened again, revealing her doctor with her release form and a prescription for pain medication that Sam knew she wasn't going to get filled.

Eddie was not only able to convince Sam to stay with him but to take his bed as well. When he finally had Sam settled, she realized that there was no going back for the two of them. They had declared that there were feelings of the romantic variety involved. They had kissed. Sam wasn't interested in going back to being just work partners. Now that she had experienced a taste of Eddie Valetik, she wasn't willing to let him go. Sam could completely understand why Christine was disappointed that her arrangement with Eddie was over, but it was tough luck for her. Sam wasn't going to be giving the man up any time soon.

Now all Sam had to do was convince Eddie that he needed to take that one last step off the edge. If she didn't push him, she knew he would just stand there forever. No, Sam needed Eddie to take the plunge with her. So when he came in to see if she needed anything else before settling in for the night, Sam smiled and nodded her head yes.

"You." Sam said with nothing but confidence.

"What?" Eddie asked in confusion.

"I need you, Eddie. We've started something here. Something that has been brewing since the beginning. Now we've taken things a step further with both what we've said tonight and our actions. I don't want to go back to work tomorrow and pretend that none of this happened." Sam spoke seriously.

"First of all, you won't  **be** going back to work tomorrow. Unless it's to sit in a chair and do nothing as we all wait hand and foot on you. Second, there's no going back from this, Sam. I'm sorry if I made you think I would change my mind. But I meant what I said." Eddie said honestly.

"Then there's one thing you need to do." Sam said with a mischievous smirk.

"What's that?" Eddie said hesitantly. All he knew was that look in Sam's eye probably meant trouble for him.

"Get over here." Sam said while patting the space in the bed next to her.

"Sam, no. You're hurt." Eddie insisted. He wouldn't do anything to cause her pain and knew it was probably intense since she wouldn't take anything stronger than over the counter medicines. Even those she wouldn't take many of.

"Yes, I'm in pain. But I'm going to be okay. What would go a long way toward making me feel better is you. Laying next to me. Sleeping next to me. Holding me." Sam finished quietly.

_Eddie_

Eddie knew there was no way he would be able to deny such a request from Sam. But he also knew he was not the best with words, especially when it came to women and relationships. He always did better with actions. But his situation with Sam was different. He had said more to her about his feelings than he had with just about anyone in as long as he could remember. Eddie felt completely talked out and that meant there was only one way left to handle this thing between him and Sam. That was where his actions would come into play.

Eddie silently walked toward the bed and slid in gently next to Sam. She didn't seem to need words any longer either, as she scooted close to him slowly. Eddie helped her get settled next to him without jostling her shoulder. Once they were both settled next to each other, Eddie gently wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her closer to him. When they were as close as two people could physically be, Eddie heard Sam let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. He smiled as he began gently stroking Sam's hair and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

As Sam's breathing got deeper, telling Eddie she had fallen asleep, he once again allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Eddie absolutely agreed that things between the two of them had changed, but for the first time in his life, Eddie wasn't afraid of what that meant. He didn't have to worry about Sam not telling him the truth. The actress couldn't seem to keep a secret from him for anything. While her acting was great, Eddie knew that Sam always let him see the real side of her that she didn't show to many others. 

Eddie finally settled in and fell asleep holding Sam in his arms. She was exactly what he needed and Eddie wasn't planning on letting her go.

 

**Thanks, guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
